Pokémon Dream Radar
Pokémon Dream Radar is an application for the Nintendo 3DS. The player is guided through the game by Professor Burnet. Burnet is studying the , and needs the player to collect Dream Orbs from it for her research. The player must enter the Interdream Zone and harvest Dream Orbs by using the Beam to destroy s. There are two types of Dream Clouds: pink and stormy. Pink clouds increase and decrease in size, while stormy clouds glow yellow. Pink Dream Clouds normally break into three Dream Orbs when hit, but can break into four or five Dream Orbs if hit while at their largest; stormy Dream Clouds always break into four Dream Orbs. Dream Clouds break into fewer orbs when there are fewer Dream Clouds present upon entering the Interdream Zone. Stormy Dream Clouds can contain Pokémon instead of Dream Orbs. After the player has harvested all the Dream Clouds and leaves the Interdream Zone, one will instantly regenerate, while the others regenerate over time at a rate of one cloud every five minutes after the player has harvested them. Up to three times per day, the player can restore the number of Dream Clouds to the maximum instantly at the cost of 5 Play Coins; Play Coins are collected by walking with the Nintendo 3DS in one's pocket using the system's built-in pedometer. If a Dream Cloud breaks into four or five Dream Orbs, hitting all of those orbs will cause the last orb hit to break into three more; if all three of these orbs are broken, the final orb will split into three more, and so on. Orbs produced in this way do not last as long as orbs produced directly from breaking Dream Clouds. Dream Orbs initially are solely pink, but after capturing Tornadus they alternate between pink and green; after capturing Thundurus, orange is added to this list, and after capturing Landorus blue is too. The colour of each Dream Orb when collected is secretly tallied by the game, and this affects the relative rarity of each Pokémon; for example, if more green orbs have been collected than any other colour, and are more likely to appear than any other Pokémon. Dream Clouds sometimes contain a Pokémon that has been trapped in the Interdream Zone instead of just Dream Orbs. When the player uses the Beam on a Dream Cloud containing a Pokémon, all the other Dream Clouds and Dream Orbs temporarily disappear and the Pokémon takes on the form of a glowing sphere; the Forces of Nature do not appear as glowing orbs but instead in their Therian Forme, as this Forme is as a result of them adapting to the Interdream Zone. This initiates a timed battle with the sphere, in which it attempts to evade the player, and shoot circle projectiles which reduce the time remaining upon impact with the player. In order to capture the Pokémon, the player must continuously hit the center of the sphere with the Beam until the capture bar is full before the time runs out. If the player succeeds, either the Pokémon is captured or it drops an item, and this is added to the game's research data; the research data can then be transferred to a or game card inserted in the same Nintendo 3DS system. Professor Burnet constantly conducts research, and over time will allow the player access to new extensions she has developed. This app uses an auto-save feature to save the player's progress. The Pokémon Dream Radar app can be re-downloaded from the Nintendo eShop at no extra charge if it is no longer present on the SD card. Originally, if the app was deleted and re-downloaded, players would have to start all over again; however, after the June 17, 2013 3DS system update, players have the option to use the save data backup feature to back up their data. If re-downloaded at a later date, the backed-up save data is automatically restored then deleted. Category:Nintendo 3DS games